Animal Crossing: Wild Thoughts
by Bass Clef Love
Summary: Did you ever wonder what your character was thinking when you played Animal Crossing: Wild World? Well, now you can find out! This documentary allows us access into the thoughts of the main character, which is me, Jacy. Rated for course language. /ON HOLD
1. The Cab Ride

Well, this is a little bit like a self insert for Animal Crossing: Wild World. Please don't sue me if you happened to have the same idea. I know a lot of people have done this, but I'm flat out of ideas, and I'm bored out of my mind. Cut me some slack, will ya? Thanks. Also, it's written in script form, so everything in _italics_ is what is happening, and then the dialogue is pretty simple. Anything inside parentheses are thoughts.

* * *

_Jacy reluctantly got into the cab, not sure if this is what she wanted to do. But after a few short seconds of thinking, she pulled herself together and stepped inside, slamming the car door behind her._

Kapp'n: Welcome aboard!

Jacy: Uh, hi?

Kapp'n: Clear somethin' up fer me, will ya? Today be July 26th, 2009, and the time o' day be 3:33 pm, right?

Jacy: Um, yeah I think so. (Why doesn't this guy know the time? And what is up with his head? It's like a giant balloon or something!)

Kapp'n: Thank ye. I don't trust this here clock...I oughta send it to sleep with the fishies! Speakin' o' fishies, they could swim in this road...This rain be merciless!

Jacy: Yeah, sure, whatever... (How does he walk with that head? Is this guy even human?! I think he's a frog. Or a turtle. Oh, maybe he's a...frotle....)

_She wasn't really paying any attention to what the driver was saying. She was too busy trying to figure out why she was being driving to Gembrook by a frotle with a huge head._

Kapp'n: Well, 'tis a cryin' shame, considerin' ye came all the way out here...

Jacy: (Well, it wasn't raining when I got in the car, so I don't-?)

Kapp'n: Gar, now wait a moment, ye wee snappin' turtle.

Jacy: (What did he call me?)

Kapp'n: I never got yer name!

Jacy: (No duh.) Jacy.

Kapp'n: Yar...Jacy, is it?

Jacy: (That's what I said, fat head)

Kapp'n: So, fond o' the name Jacy, are ye?

Jacy: (Well, it's my name, so-?) Yeah, it's cute.

Kapp'n: Yar, yar, that be a fine name, pure an' true. It's the perfect name fer a perfect young lass. Young Miss Jacy...

Jacy: (What the hell!?) Umm, thanks?

Kapp'n: Oh, nar, how embarassin'...I forgot to ask ye! ...Whar ye be wishin' to go?

Jacy: (But, we've been in the cab for about 20 minutes...HAVE WE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES?!?) Huh?

Kapp'n: Yar har har HAR har har! Just a joke, ye barnacle!

Jacy: (I didn't think it was that funny...)

Kapp'n: Gembrook, right?

Jacy: (You mean you still don't know!?) Uhh, yeah.

Kapp'n: So, Jacy...What're you plannin' on doin' in Gembrook? Ye learnin' the ins an' outs o' interior decorating?

Jacy: (What the hell that that mean?) Well, I moving in, so...

Kapp'n: Headin' out on yer own, eh... Yar, Jacy, ye got some spine on ye!

Jacy: (What, should I be afraid of this town or something!?)

Kapp'n: But...yer young an' hip-like!

Jacy: (...Was that an insult?)

Kapp'n: Fer ye to choose to live in Gembrook...Don't get me wrong, it's got its good points, but on the whole, it's sorta quiet.

Jacy: (And?)

Kapp'n: So, what is it about ol' Gembrook that convinced ye to move?

Jacy: (I've never been there before, dumb-ass!) Umm...the museum?

Kapp'n: Yar, yar, I see, missy. Ye ladies got a refrechin' way o' lookin' at life!

Jacy: Umm, ok?

Kapp'n: ...Listen, not to change the subject or anythin', Jacy, but...Ye look like ye been livin' the cushy life up to now.

Jacy: (Excuse me?!)

Kapp'n: Not to be blunt but...Do ye have enough cash to get started here?

Jacy: (Well, I didn't think it was such an upper-class neighborhood.) Umm, maybe?

Kapp'n: Nar, don't ye worry, now. If yer haven't the coin, ye just owe me a dinner. A romantic one! Yar HAR!

Jacy: (PERVERT! Why won't this door open?!)

Kapp'n: ...Well,would ye looky there! We're almost at yer town! Gembrook, ho!

Jacy: (Finally!)

Kapp'n: Well, me dear, Jacy...I know it's heartbreakin', but...

Jacy: (...Get me out! NOW!)

Kapp'n: Nar, nar, nar! NAR, says I! I won't say farewell! 'Tis too painful!

Jacy: (So, you're not gonna let me out?!)

Kapp'n: Nar...At least the rain is lettin up...

_The cab pulls up infront of the Town Hall. Jacy is happy to be out, but a few changes have gone through..._

Jacy: (WHAT THE HELL!?! MY HAIR IS PINK!!)

Kapp'n: Yo ho ho, me hearty! We've come ashore!

Jacy: (WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR, YOU PERVERTED FROTLE!?!)

_Jacy made sure to keep her panic closed within her thoughts, lest she cause a scene._

Kapp'n: Here it is, Jacy! Yer fair an' blessed kingdom...Gembrook!

Jacy: Uh, yeah, great. (I WILL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE, KAPP'N!!)

Kapp'n: If ye got any questions, ye should head over to the town hall. They'll help ye.

Jacy: (So they'll know where you live? Excellent...)

Kapp'n: Yar, time to part, milady...Farewell, Jacy!

_The cab took off over the horizon, and Jacy made her way inside the town hall._

* * *

Well, there you have it! The first chapter is finished. If ya wanna know what happens next, I suggest you review. Then, I will post the continuation. Thank you!


	2. Welcome to Gembrook!

Okeydokey, I think I've gotten as many reviews as I'm gonna get for the first chapter. Now I will reward those who have committed themselves to reading this fic with another chapter! YAY!

Oh, and special thanks to the only people who reviewed the first chappie:

ShinyDreamer13  
panda1222  
EmeraldEyes1994

Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Chapter 2-Welcome to Gembrook!

* * *

_Jacy walked up to the counter at the town hall to be greeted by yet ANOTHER big headed, talking animal._

Jacy: (The brochure didn't say ANYHTING about living with mutated talking animals!) Hello?

Pelly: Well, this is Gembrook's town hall…So, what is it I can do for you today?

Jacy: (Do I LOOK Like I'm from around here, dumbass?!) I moved in?

Pelly: …Oh! Goodness gracious! You must be Jacy!

Jacy: (No Duh.)

Pelly: I am pleased to meet you! My name is Pelly, and I am a clerk here at the town hall.

Jacy: ('a' clerk? You mean to tell me there are MORE overly peppy clerks in this town?)

Pelly: Tom Nook was kind enough to tell me all about you, Jacy…

Jacy: (What does HE know about me?)

Pelly: He informed me that in order for new residents to feel welcome, he has prepared a residence just for them! Yes! It is a touch modest, of course.

Jacy: (Can't wait…)

Pelly: Tom Nook has certainly…been in a giving mood, lately, I must say.

Jacy: (What exactly does THAT mean?)

Pelly: …Anyway, I'm sure you're anxious to see your new home! Well this is it!

_Pelly pulled out a map and pointed to a house with one of her feather-finger things._

Jacy: (I'm living on a piece of paper? Yeah, I know, that joke was cheesy…)

Pelly: Well then, Jacy…I trust you can use this map to find your new home!

Jacy: (Duh, I'm not retarded.)

Pelly: Oh wait! Do you know…how to pull your map out?

Jacy: (How to pull my map out? Can't I just take it out of my pocket? Or does your freak show of a town have some special law against it?) What?

Pelly: To check your map, tap the arrow in the upper-right corner of the touch screen.

Jacy: (Is this lady DIMENTED?!?) I don't-

Pelly: Then touch the house icon along the top.

Jacy: (SHE SERIOUSLY IS!!) What are you-?

Pelly: You can also press the X button.

Jacy: (WHAT THE HELL IS THE X BUTTON!?!?) I don't understa-

Pelly: All right, then, good-bye, and please come again!

Jacy: (Bitch.)

_And with that, Jacy walked out of the town hall and pulled out her map (the NORMAL way, not what that retard Pelly told her)._

Jacy: (Okay, so my House should be just east of here. Pretty simple.)

_She got there surprisingly fast._

Jacy: (Hm. Must be a pretty small town.)

_Jacy walking inside the house, but was shocked when she did…_

Jacy: (WTF!?! THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE!!)

_Jacy stood there for a few minutes, trying to take in what was before her. The inside of the house was barren, with nothing but a cardboard box, a candle, and a tape box with no tapes. Jacy then noticed some stairs._

Jacy: (Wonder what's up there…)

_Jacy walking up the creak stairs, only to find that the upstairs was just as barren as the ground floor, with only a red bed and a telephone. Jacy jumped onto the bed._

Jacy: (This town sure takes a lot out of ya…)

_She lied down to sleep._

???: Mmmm! Mmmm! Mmmmm! It's so comfy and soft!

Jacy: Who said that!?

???: …But I still can't sleep!

_Suddenly, Jacy found herself sitting up and jumping off the bed, but not under her own power._

Jacy: HAUNTED HOUSE!! HAUNTED HOUSE!!

_Jacy ran out of the house as quick as she could. But once she stepped foot outside, she was stopped by a strange person._

Tom Nook: Hey! Ho! You there!

_Out of nowhere, a fat raccoon with a blue apron ran over towards Jacy._

Tom Nook: You're Jacy, yes? The youth that ordered this splendid house?

Jacy: (Splendid? I was leaning more towards 'cheap'.) Yeah?

Tom Nook: Phew! I'm glad you made it in time! So, what do you think? Looks quite cozy and comfortable, hm?

Jacy: (It's a piece of crap, you overweight mouse!) I don't know…

Tom Nook: You'll get used to it soon enough. Not to worry, hm?

Jacy: (Whatever, man.)

Tom Nook: Allow me an introduction.

Jacy: (What if I don't wanna?)

Tom Nook: My name is Tom Nook, and I own the store in this town. In addition to running the store, I also build and remodel existing homes.

Jacy: (If you're a builder, why you so fat?)

Tom Nook: I built your house just as you ordered, so I trust you'll pay it off, hm?

Jacy: (Huh-wha?)

Tom Nook: Once you've paid it off, it's all yours, Jacy! Ah, yes, of course, the question of cost…Well, the total comes to…a mere 19,800 Bells!

Jacy: (WTF!? THIS is the guy who was in a 'giving' mood!?) Are you serious?

Tom Nook: Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho! Not to worry, hm? I wouldn't ask you to pay it off all at once!

Jacy: (Sure you wouldn't…)

Tom Nook: Every time you lie down in your bed in the attic, your progress will be saved!

Jacy: ('Progress will be saved'? Am I the only sane one here?)

Tom Nook: So just pay it off bit by bit everyday at the town hall, that's all I ask, hm?

Jacy: (I'm not paying this loon!) No way!

Tom Nook: Worry not, worry not, hm? If you want to know about making money, I'll tell you!

Jacy: (No thanks, mister cheap!)

Tom Nook: Yes, actually, I COULD explain it to you but…It's better to learn through living that listening, yes?

Jacy: (Where are you getting at?)

Tom Nook: Why don't you come work part-time at my shop, hm? You'll earn some money and learn about living in town! Two birds, one stone, hm?

Jacy: (ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will NOT be a slave to a fat rodent!) I don't-

Tom Nook: Yes, yes! What a great idea! Absolutely top-notch! Yes! It's official! Why don't you come by the shop in a little bit, then, hm?

Jacy: (Why do I keep being interrupted!?!)

Tom Nook: If you don't know where the shop is, then check your map. It's simple, yes? Well then, I'll be waiting for you at the store! Come on by!

Jacy: (Do I have a choice?)

_And with that, Tom Nook ran off, disappearing into the trees._

* * *

So, whadya think? I already have the third chappie written out, but I'm not gonna give it untill I get some more reviews! *waves 3rd chapter over audiance* Na nana nana na! *gets hit by brick* OW! Fine, I'll stop teasing. But I'm serious about the reviews though!


	3. Get to Work!

Hello! Okay, so not much of a chapter I have here, but if I didn't stop it where I did, it would be super long and I wouldn't be able to update as fast. So this is more like, a filler or something. Enjoy the small bit I have layed out.

* * *

Chapter 3-Get to Work!

* * *

_Jacy started walking._

Jacy: (I never noticed before, but this town seems to be closed off from other civilizations. Creepy…)

_Jacy stopped in front of a ratty little cabin titled 'Nook's Cranny'._

Jacy: (Could you GET a name any cheesier than that?)

_She walked inside. Tom Nook was standing there, right in front of the door._

Jacy: (I guess he really WAS waiting for me. Creep.)

Tom Nook: Oh, so you've decided to show your face! I was wondering if I'd ever see it!

Jacy: (Excuse me?!)

Tom Nook: All right then, first things first. You'll need to change into these work clothes. If you must know, everyone who works here is required to wear a work uniform.

Jacy; ('Everyone who works here'? Who works here?! This place is a nothing but a dirty little rat hole!)

_Tom Nook handed Jacy the uniform. Jacy stared at it for a while before putting it in her infinitely big pockets._

Jacy: (How does he know my size? And my pockets were NEVER this big outside of Gembrook! Must be this mutant animal atmosphere…)

Tom Nook: Just say the word once you're done changing.

Jacy: (I'm not gonna change in front of this guy!!)

_Jacy ran back to her home (the direction of which she remembered), went inside, and put on her uniform._

Jacy: (IT FITS PERFECTLY!! AAAAHH!!)

_She then ran back over to Tom Nook's shop, and walked inside, where Tom was waiting expectantly once again._

Tom Nook: Yes, yes. That suits you fine. And since that's done, we'll put you right to work. Yes, indeed!

Jacy: (Oh, joy.)

Tom Nook: First off, I want you to plant some trees and flowers around my shop. The shopping experience is greatly enhanced by clean and alluring surroundings!

Jacy: (You call this boarded up shed 'clean and alluring'?)

_Tom nook handed Jacy the planting seeds, which were again put in her amazing pockets._

Tom Nook: I'm counting on you to give the place some charm, indeed! Just say the word when you're done, yes!

_Jacy exited the shop and unhappily started planting the seeds around Tom's shop._

Jacy: (Why does this guy care what his customers think of the shop? It's not like they have any other shops to go to.)

_When all the seeds were planted, Jacy walked back inside Nook's Cranny._

Tom Nook: So did you give the grounds some charming character with the plants?

Jacy: Uhh, yeah, I guess. (How charming can dirt and grass get?)

Tom Nook: I suppose I'll have to trust your sense of style, won't I, Jacy?

Jacy: Um, yeah? (Maybe you wouldn't if you got off your fat ass and did it yourself.)

Tom Nook: Now then, what should I have you do next...?

Jacy: (You're making all this up off the spot JUST so I have to work!?!)

Tom Nook: Oh, how silly of me. I just remembered I had completely forgotten…Jacy, you've only just arrived in Gembrook, no?

Jacy: (Duh, that's why I'm working here, braniac!) Yes?

Tom Nook: Well, have you introduced yourself to everyone in Gembrook yet?

Jacy: (No, 'cause after I saw my house you put me to work!) No?

Tom Nook: Tell you what: you've worked diligently, so I'll let you take a little break, yes?

Jacy: (WOO!)

Tom Nook: Use this time to introduce yourself to your neighbors—my customers!

Jacy: (Aww.)

Tom Nook: Be sure to knock before entering their houses. You don't want to shock anyone. Oh! And don't forget to introduce yourself to the mayor, too!

Jacy: (Lemme guess: He's a mutated talking animal with a big head, too, no?)

Tom Nook: He should be out for a walk near the town hall, so go look for him there. Very well, now! On your way! No dawdling!

Jacy: ('No dawdling'? But isn't this my 'break'?) Sure.

_Jacy exited the shop and took out her map—it had a very convenient list of residents. It read:_

_Jacy  
Tank  
Lilly  
Patty  
Maelle_

Jacy: (Hmm…I guess I'll start from the top.)

_Jacy took note of the direction of Tank's house and started on her way._

* * *

Yup, that's the end. It might be a while until I update again, cuz I haven't even started on the next chapter. ^^' And I have to finish a pic for my friend, too, so I'm pretty booked. Review!


End file.
